


it is still winter yet

by angstandcaffeine



Category: Friends at the Table (Podcast)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 07:17:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18686722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstandcaffeine/pseuds/angstandcaffeine
Summary: A place for me to put all of my (shorter) feelings about The Last University during cold winter.1. Rosana checking in on Sunder2. Ephrim daydreams about Throndir, and confides in Rosana about it





	1. Rosana/Sunder

Rosana knocked on the door to Sunder’s study.

“Come in,” Sunder called, not looking up from her work. At least six books were spread open on her desk. She sat in front of another two or three notebooks, switching back and forth between them to scribble various things down.

“I brought you dinner,” she said, pushing a book aside to make room for the bowl of soup on the desk.

Sunder looked up at her, frowning. “Why? It’s only-- oh.” She looked over her shoulder at the setting sun in the window. “I didn’t realize how late it was.”

“I know you didn’t.” Rosana leaned against the desk, tucking a piece of Sunder’s hair back behind her ear. “How late are you going to be up?”

“Probably a while,” she admitted, picking up a book and putting a bookmark in place. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” She smiled. “You should really take a break, dear.”

“But there’s so much I have yet to--”

“Uh-uh.” Rosana took the book out of her hands. “You need a break.”

Sunder looked up at her, a small smirk on her face. “I don’t get a choice in the matter, do I?”

“Not really, no.”

Sunder reached up for her, catching her chin. “Will you stick around, then? I’ve missed you, being cooped up in here all day.”

“You’re the one who boarded herself up in here,” she teased, softly. “But yes, of course.”

“Good.” Sunder brought her face close, then kissed her, bringing her other hand to the back of Rosana’s neck. Rosana smiled into it, kissing her back softly before breaking off.

“Your soup is going to get cold.” She pressed a kiss to Sunder’s forehead.

“Isn’t cold soup a Velasian thing?” she teased, hand dropping down to hold Rosana’s, to keep her close.

Rosana laughed. “You don’t make it by letting hot soup go cold.” She wandered off, taking a seat in the armchair in the corner of the room.

“No? You make it cold _on purpose?”_ She spun around in her seat to face her.

“Yes. Obviously.” She rolled her eyes, grinning. “Eat your soup. Then you can come over here.”


	2. Ephrim/Throndir

Throndir was outside, helping put up walls on the newest house. It was hard work, so despite the chill in the air, he was wearing the least number of layers he had worn in ages. The years of winter had strengthened him, put muscle on his arms and thighs, but still wrapped in that softness that was characteristically Throndir. He bit his lip as he worked, concentrating. 

He also, Ephrim noted, had a great ass. 

Ephrim sat inside with Rosana, allegedly preparing herbs from the garden to be dried. But he kept getting distracted by the sight outside the window. 

Rosana looked up from her work at him and cracked a smile. 

“What?” Ephrim asked, quickly averting his gaze and refocusing on his work. 

“Oh, young love.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

She laughed. “Okay…”

They fell back into silence for a while, sorting and peeling. He fought the urge to check back out the window again. 

“You know,” Rosana said, breaking the silence, “he looks at you the same way.”

He put down his flower suddenly, looking her in the eye. “Okay, now I really don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“He gets this very particular grin on his face whenever you enter a room.”

“Throndir’s a nice guy. He smiles at everybody.”

“Not like that.”

Ephrim sighed. “He cares so much about the University and everyone here. If it’s anything, it’s just that.”

Rosana rolled her eyes. “I thought I had seen it all when it came to oblivious religious men in love, but apparently not.”

Ephrim put his hand on his chest, feigning offense. “How dare you imply that I am as dense as Hadrian!”

She laughed. “You’re not that bad yet. I had to kiss Hadrian three times before he was sure I was interested.” She smiled to herself for a moment, distracted, before coming back to the present. “I’m sure you kids will figure it out. It would just make it a bit easier for the rest of us if that was sooner rather than later.”

“Kids? Isn’t Throndir actually older than you?”

“Only in age.” Rosana finished her pile, straightening up her station. “Take the leap, Ephrim. I don’t think you will regret it.” She smiled, squeezing him on the shoulder as she stood up and walked away. 

Ephrim ran a hand through his hair, glancing out the window once more. This time, Throndir was facing him. Their eyes met, and Throndir grinned and gave him a wave. Ephrim felt his stomach lurch and waved back, hoping his face hadn’t turned pink.

**Author's Note:**

> the title for this drabble collection is from the episode description of spring ep 1!!
> 
> you can find me on twitter @angstcaffeine


End file.
